A performance management function for managing the performance of a plurality of tenants in a cloud environment is known. A virtual storage used by tenants is also known.
In general-purpose OSs such as Linux (registered trademark), container technology is known as a technology for controlling resources allocated to processes running on an OS.
PTL 1 is known as a technology for controlling the allocation amount of a memory area allocated to a virtual storage.